Una última oportunidad
by Youjibell
Summary: La vida de un fotógrafo famoso da un gran giro al conocer a un joven pelirrojo que tiene un problema poco común. Ahora se propone hacer feliz a pesar de todo lo pueda lleguar a pasar, con aquel chico caprichoso que solo le restan unos cuantos años de vida
1. Cap 1, primera parte

IMPORTANTE

ANTES DE LEER ESTE FIC

Este la primera parte del capítulo 1 lo narra uno de mis personajes principales, más adelante se dirá quién es él, la percepción de él es algo detallada; es un fotógrafo; ha perdido a su familia, en nombre de ellos se esfuerza mucho por cumplir sus sueños…

Es una historia yaoi

**Relación Chico – Chico Eiji x Oishi **

**Universo alterno.**

**Aun no sé si llevará lemon su decisión es importante**

Los personajes no son míos de mi, jeje este fic es sin fin de lucro y todo lo demás… jajaja bueno es todo, si piensan k esta algo OoC, es por la trama de la historia, dudo que alguien k esta enfermo, sea una persona muy feliz pero en fin.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Recuerdos de un feliz pasado**

Primera parte

* * *

Este tipo de historias son las que no pasan muy a menudo, pero sí llegan a suceder, lo que realmente me sorprende es que en esta ocasión fuera yo quien tuviera que pasar por algo como esto...

Todo empezó un domingo de mayo hace un año más o menos, era un día soleado perfecto para tomar fotos y con lo mucho que me gusta la naturaleza me dispuse a salir, el camino fue normal y recordé como cada verano iba con mi familia, en ese entonces ellos ya no estaban a mi lado aun así mi vida continuaba lo más normal posible.

El lugar adonde me dirigía era un lugar mágico para mi, lleno de arboles y vegetación en medio de todos los arboles había un pequeña presa donde algunos acostumbraban pescar, me gustaba tanto ese lugar que desde pequeño decidí algún día tomar fotos… así nació mi pasión por la fotografía…

En ese entonces ya era un profesional y curiosamente nunca, hasta ese momento había tenido suficiente tiempo para ir a fotografiar el lugar. Mi vida siempre estaba llena de compromisos, si no era la escuela, eran trabajos. Un fotógrafo trabaja muy duro y gana poco, tarda mucho en darse a reconocer por eso siempre estuve ocupado para tener un nivel de vida adecuado y ostentoso, algo que llenara de orgullo a mis padres que ya no estaban.

Cuando llegué de nuevo al lugar me sorprendió algo… parecía que el tiempo se había detenido; todo era casi igual y solo unos pequeños rastros del tiempo habían hecho estragos sobre él, dándole un toque nostálgico a la atmosfera fresca de primavera, que aun es estos momentos de profunda tristeza me hace sonreír y querer regresar a ese lugar…

Caminaba lentamente disfrutando el paisaje, escuchando el aire a través de los arboles el crujir de las hojas quebradas que iban quedando en el suelo donde pasaba, hasta que llegue al lugar cumbre donde pasaba la tarde con mi hermana jugando al "rey de la montaña" el lugar que mostraba la mejor panorámica del lugar, sobre todo al atardecer, el lugar donde tomaría las fotografías que en definitiva cambiaron el rumbo de mi destino… de mi vida tal vez.

Aun recuerdo nítidamente los colores los aromas y el suave escalofrío que produjo el aire antes de anochecer, el dorado color de las nubes y el tono rojizo del agua que se coloreaba con el reflejo del sol.

Enfoque mi cámara apuntando al lugar al cual según yo era el mejor, y saque mi fotografía, apunté una vez más; pero algo llamó mi atención, fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez… al chico de ojos claros, aunque esa vez no vi sus ojos, ya que ese fue un regalo que disfrute después…

Trate de verlo más de cerca con la cámara parecía dormir tranquilamente, era simplemente hermoso ver la posición en la que estaba, cualquier hubiera dicho que estaba posando para esa foto, la mejor que he tomado hasta ahora. Y un tiempo después me hizo ganar un concurso que hasta ahora es reconocido por muchas partes.

Después de la foto, y sentirme satisfecho con mi trabajo, camine en dirección a la pequeña choza que construimos mi familia y yo tiempo atrás, ya empezaba a anochecer…pensé que tal vez de camino vería de nuevo al chico de la foto para pedirle permiso de publicar su foto, ya que era un requisito indispensable hacer eso con la foto de un desconocido.

Así que me dirigí hasta el lugar donde el joven descansaba.

Fue cuando lo tuve cerca por primera vez según yo seguía dormido su cara era pálida y su cuerpo delgado su cabello rojizo, me hinque a su lado tratando de despertarlo… era ya realmente tarde casi las nueve y en ese lugar podría llegar a ser peligroso estar dormido de noche.

Entonces note que el chico no estaba durmiendo, se encontraba inconsciente, no parecía ser un chico malo tenia ropas finas y no parecía ni drogado ni alcoholizado, era preocupante ver a un chico en ese estado y sobretodo ahí, pues ese lugar pocas personas lo conocían era muy difícil llegar y no había como comunicarse con el exterior, los celulares no funcionaban…

No tenía idea de que hacer, así que solo lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé a casa donde descansaría y trataría de comunicarme o al menos salir por la mañana y llevarlo a un hospital ya que en ese momento hubiera sido muy peligroso salir del bosque con el chico inconsciente entre mis brazos.

Cuando llegué a la casa estaba lleno de polvo, la madera crujía y el olor a pino inundaba el lugar, aun permanecían unas rosas secas que mi madre había dejado años atrás.

Mi cuarto tenía el poster medio descolorido de Capitan Stubasa que mi hermana me había regalado, mi cama estaba tendida tal como la había dejado, allí deje al chico recostado, mientras yo revise lo demás de la casa, saqué lo que traía en mi maleta para cenar y calenté un poco un la cocineta.

Un poco de té verde con algo de miel, en una taza blanca con la orilla medio quebrada, un poco de pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, aun recuerdo la metódica forma en la que le ponía la mermelada hasta que lo vi de nuevo y le hablé…

¿Dónde estoy? – me dijo con una voz delgada pero a la vez impetuosa y hasta chillona, estaba de espaldas y no le vi su cara… mi pan tostado calló… con la mermelada en el piso…

Estas en mi casa… - le contesté esperando verle la cara… pero en ese no sería el momento.


	2. Cap 1, segunda parte

**Recuerdos de un feliz pasado.**

**Segunda parte.**

* * *

Pov´s Eiji Kikumaru

El techo gris de este lugar es tan molesto… casi podría decir que lo odio, en estos momentos solo me queda el recordar algunas cosas que me hicieron sonreír con naturalidad. Como la primera vez que conocí al cabeza de huevo nya.

Flash back…

_Hace más o menos un año._

_Me levanté de un lugar extraño, una cama que no era la mía, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, examiné mi alrededor. Nada era conocido hasta que vi una ventana, seguía en ese bosque, pero en la casa de alguien; probablemente del guardabosque, había sufrido uno de esos "episodios" como yo les solía llamar, lo único que recordaba es que había salido huyendo, y llegué a ese bosque… probablemente me había desmayado después de haber caminado tanto sin rumbo fijo._

_Recuerdo que salí de la habitación y percibí un dulce aroma, alguien preparaba algo, fue cuando pregunte._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – tratando de buscar el lugar donde provenía dicho olor dulce._

_- Estas en mi casa… - me respondieron. Era una voz madura, y ronca que daba seguridad al escucharla, caminé un poco hasta que vi ese tipo. El tipo de personas que generalmente no le hablaría; parecía simple, tenía la mirada en el piso en un pedazo de pan tostado, se le veía triste contemplando su pan tirado. _

_Era un chico alto, delgado con cabellos tan negros como el anochecer, bien peinado recogido con una banda en la frente. Extraño._

_-Es obvio que estoy en tu casa… ¿podrías ser tan amable de decirme en que parte del mundo está tu casa nya? – le contesté, pues ya mucho tiempo había estado ahí, yo había salido desde muy temprano… y hasta cierto punto, debo admitir me preocupaba el hecho de ausentarme tanto tiempo de casa. Además de que, hoy tampoco estaba de buen humor._

_- Ehhh pues estamos a lado norte de la presa, como a 1 kilometro, y a 4 kilómetros de la carretera a la ciudad…- me miró fijamente olvidándose de su pan, esbozo una gran sonrisa la primera sonrisa sincera que me dedicaban en mucho tiempo, algo que me hizo tiritar por dentro, como alguien tan simplemente podía sonreírle a un desconocido de esa manera, fue cuando poso su mirada oscura y extrañamente cálida en mí._

_-Me retiro- le dije cuando vi la salida, me hacía sentir muy extraño ese tipo, el cabeza de huevo y aun ahora me hace sentir extraño. Me pregunto si esta sensación es aquella a la que la gente le hace llamar amor._

_- Espera, ¿te encuentras bien?- me detuvo, caminó hacia mi tomando del brazo, fue sorprendente ver la velocidad en la cual se levanto de su silla para alcanzarme._

_-Eso no importa, con su permiso…- traté de zafarme, pero aun no me sentía bien del todo y mi estomago me traicionó, solo de recordarlo ahora me hace avergonzar. Mi estomago sonó como si no hubiera comido en años._

_-Quédate a comer, te preparé leche caliente y un poco de sopa. Son más de las 11 de la noche, es peligroso. - me dijo con otras de sus sonrisas intentando no reírse por lo anterior, me di por vencido hummm fue la primera de muchas veces que fui derrotado por él._

_-Si- y sin más fui a la mesa, donde tuve mi primer platica decente con él de las muchas por las cuales me hacen feliz de conocerlo._

_Fue a su cocina, podía escuchar como tarareaba una cancioncita mientras calentaba algo, yo están sentado en la mesa._

_Me llamaron la atención las flores secas en el florero, daban un toque romántico y tétrico. Él l__legó a la mesa con lo que había preparado. Yo seguía viendo las flores._

_- Mi madre las dejó ahí hace seis años, les dejó secar y cuando estuvieron secas las acomodó en ese florero y siguen ahí…- me dijo y pude notar un cara un tanto seria, entre nostálgica y triste._

_-Son lindas…- las miré de reojo y luego vi el plato de sopa caliente que tenia para mí, en ese entonces aun podía sentir el sabor en toda su extensión de la comida._

_-Toma, está caliente…- dejo un pequeña cucharita frente a mi mirandome con curiosidad._

_-Gracias… - le dije casi sin pensarlo._

_-Jummm es la primera vez que te oigo decir gracias– me replicó, era molesto sentir gratitud después de mucho… él siempre me hace sentir esa clase de sentimientos_

_-Gracias por traerme aquí, pero no esperes que te lo diga una vez más nya …- y sin más le contesté… ya no quise verle a los ojos; no sabía que más me podría hacer sentir. Sentía que mi cara se había puesto roja._

_- Si, y dime ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó de lo más normal, como si nunca me hubiera encontrado tirado a la mitad de la nada_

_- Solo caminaba…- le contesté de la misma manera como preguntó._

_- ¿Te perdiste?- Dijo con naturalidad y confianza, seguía mirándome, podía sentir como buscaba mi mirada._

_- Hummm, estaba caminando, y me insolé un poco- le contesté con indiferencia, el no tenía por que enterarse de mi situación. Aún ahora sigo creyendo que no debía saberlo entonces, era duro para mi. Desde que supe lo que tenía nunca fui el mismo… la persona alegre que todos conocen._

_- Por eso estabas inconsciente, vete a descansar esa era mi habitación…- se levantó de la mesa se dirigió a mí y puso su mano en cabeza, aun no entiendo porque lo hizo, lo que si sé es que provocó un sonrojo en mi. Reaccioné enseguida._

_- ¡Qué te pasa! pervertido… - me levanté exaltado, había logrado que sintiera mi corazón palpitar repentinamente_

_- ¡Yo! ¡No!- dijo y se movió hacia atrás, con cara de extrañeza pude ver como también su cara se sonrojo._

_- Cerrare con llave nya - caminé hacia la habitación donde antes ya había estado…_

_- Tengo llave de todas las habitaciones…- volvía escuchar su voz, algo curiosa, algo que sin duda hizo que centrara mi atención en él y nunca la volví a mover de ahí._

_- Eres raro- le contesté, le di la espalda pero aun así con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Ni que quisiera hacerte algo- me contestó con algo de molestia en su voz, sin duda hacerle molestar era algo que disfrutaría mucho. Y con el tiempo sin duda se dio cuenta._

_-¿Y como confiar en un desconocido?- le volví a reprochar con un falso enojo._

_-¿Ah? ¡Pero si yo te salve! – sentí como se acercÓ, para otra vez darme la vuelta y mirarme._

_-Nadie te lo pidió- le dediqué una suave sonrisa, dándole a entender que solo jugaba._

_-duerme- me dijo un tanto exasperado, pero igual sonriendo_

_-Por cierto…- le dije una vez que sentí confianza en él… quería saber algo de él, como se llamaba quien era…. Pero él se adelanto…_

_¿Cómo te llamas?_


	3. Cap 2, primera parte

**Capitulo 2**

**Primera parte**

* * *

_**Como si fuera ayer **_

Pov´s Oishi

Ahora voy por un café, me gusta el sonido de la máquina automática cuando lo está preparando. Ver como cae el vasito y se llena lentamente el agua caliente, y sobre todo como el vapor inunda el lugar donde se prepara; siempre me he preguntado ¡cómo es que la maquina sabe en qué momento está el vaso lleno!, solo cuando estoy en hospitales tomo esta clase de café, y aunque soy fanático del café, este no es de mis favoritos, pero uno nunca puede rechazarlos, en estas situaciones, y bueno preguntaran en qué situación estoy.

Pues estoy en la sala de espera de un hospital, la verdad odio estos lugares, y lo único que me tranquiliza un poco, es ver como la máquina automática hace café.

Esta es la segunda vez que me encuentro en esta misma sala esperando que mi café termine, esta segunda vez que espero la respuesta de uno de eso señores, que según salvan vidas. La primera vez que estuve aquí esperando, tenia esperanza; ahora sé que, por más que esperes con todo tu fervor, las respuesta nunca es la que puede calificar como "la mejor". Curiosamente; otra vez tengo la esperanza de que esta vez sí tengan un respuesta favorable para mí.

Y no tanto para mí, si no para él, quien está allá dentro y quien sé, que ahora me necesita, pero su terquedad y orgullo son únicos, y eso que no habló acerca de su modo infantil; pero tan tierno de él, me di cuenta de ello desde la primera vez que le conocí… definitivamente él era especial.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

flash back

_El había despertado lo sé porque preguntó dónde estaba. Oír su voz fue tan impactante para mi, que logró descolocarme por unos segundos. El pan tostado que me disponía a comer estaba en el piso, fue cuando me pregunte, ¿por qué la vida es cruel conmigo?, que gracioso, cuando pasa algo así hago esa pregunta, mas ahora eso no pasa por mi mente._

_El chico al fin dio la cara, me quede anonadado, la expresión de su rostro era indiferente, a simple vista se notaba que no era feliz, y aun así era hermoso, su cara pálida y delgada bien delineada sus rasgos finos, y sobre todo sus ojos claros como el mar hacían un contraste simplemente bello, no entendía bien que era lo que me hacía sentir, ya que nunca me había dado tiempo para sentir esta clase de emociones, no sabía claramente lo que era la atracción física, o lo que es el amor, sobre todo por el hecho, que según mi enseñanza un chico no puede sentirse así por otro y claro yo no podía ser la excepción. Un poco más tarde me di cuenta que el amor no tiene nada que ver con las reglas, ni con la edad ni con el sexo con el cual uno nació…_

_Ese día hablé con él para cenar; aunque se resistió un poco, lo convencí para que se quedara esa noche, y debo admitir; me hacia sonrojar su estancia conmigo, no podía acercarme a él y cuando sentía esa clase de emoción solo atiné en ponerle la mano en su cabeza, de la forma más tierna posible, aunque creo que él no lo tomo de la misma forma, y me grito "pervertido" cosa que me avergonzó mucho; ya que pude sentir como la sangre se me subió lentamente a las mejillas, y sentí un leve calor en ellas._

_Lo deje descansar, mas yo sinceramente no puede descansar pensando que "ese chico de ojos claros estaba ahí" , su nombre es simplemente hermoso para mi, y le sentaba a la perfección, Eiji… ¿Por qué no lo nombro así? sencillo, porque desde que vi sus ojos claros quede enamorado de él, aunque yo en ese entonces no sabía que, la palabra que denominaba esa sensación._

_Era a la que se le conoce como enamoramiento, que más tarde se convirtió en el amor más profundo e inverosímil que he conocido y sentido._

_Entré a la habitación de mis padres y no pude evitar ponerme un tanto sentimental, todo este tiempo sin mi familia había sido abrumador y en ese entonces todavía sentía el peso de la culpa sobre mi… algo que Eiji me ayudo a superar, pero no esa noche; tenía dos cosas atormentando mi cabeza, una era el chico de al lado que había logrado realmente sentirme fuera de mi, y otra era el hecho de regresar a esta cabaña me traía cosas a mi mente. _

_R__ecuerdos que me dolían, fotos de mi madre, detalles de mi hermana, el carácter estricto de mi padre… de no ser porque ese chico estaba " al lado" esa noche hubiera sido insuperable para mí y definitivamente habría vuelto a recaer en depresión._

_La cama de mis padres era suave, en frente estaba un ropero viejo de cedro rojo con uno que otro rayón que mi hermanita había puesto, y de un lado un espejo con las orillas ya grises por el tiempo que poco a poco carcome los objetos que nos rodean día a día._

_Sentía calor; no sabía por qué, ya que el termómetro marcaba una temperatura agradable, solo me quede con un short ligero y un sabana amarillenta que debía ser blanca._

_La noche se estaba tornando larga y tortuosa, recuerdos iban y venían y solo algo me dejaba medio embelesado por segundos, y eso era imaginar cómo se vería el chico de "al lado" en mi cama, ya no resistía seguir dando vueltas en la cama así que atiné a leer a mi autor favorito._

_Una taza de café con un poco de canela y la suave luz de la lámpara…_

_**Es un sueño la vida,**_

_**Pero un sueño febril que dura un punto;**_

_**Cuando de él se despierta,**_

_**Se ve que todo es vanidad y humo…**_

_**¡Ojala fuera un sueño**_

_**Muy largo y muy profundo;**_

_**Un sueño que durara hasta la muerte!**_

_**Yo soñaría con mi amor y el tuyo.**_

_Entonces mi corazón palpitó… no dudé ni un instante, salí una vez más de mi habitación y tal como él lo advirtió su puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, fui hacia su cama; estaba dormido, esta vez me aseguré de que lo estuviera. Su respiración era acompasada y relajada, su facción era suave, y sin más le pregunte al oído…_

_-¿Estás bien? – mientras le acaricie su cabello..._

_- Si… – contesto ligeramente, apretando sus ojos de una forma hasta cierto punto infantil… y sin más salí de la habitación y esta vez pude verlo dormir era como un pequeño gatito.-_

* * *

Muchas gracias a Amo por su tiempo ^-^


	4. Cap 2, segunda parte

**Capitulo 2**

**Segunda parte**

* * *

**Como si fuera ayer**

**Pov´s Eiji**

El techo sigue estando gris y el sonido de la maquia que está a mi lado haciendo pip, pip no me dejan en paz. Es tan tormentoso estar aquí, en silencio, sin tener fuerza para poder mover un solo dedo. Siempre ha sido así mi vida. No es como su fuera desconocido estar de nuevo en un hospital, aun así es una experiencia por cual nunca me acostumbraré.

Generalmente así es mi vida. Una vez que me empiezo a sentir contento o al menos tranquilo, que puedo tener algo de estabilidad, que siento que tal vez puedo ser feliz, todo se viene abajo.

Ya no sé cuantas veces me dijeron esta tonta frase de resignación; "a veces se está arriba y a veces se está abajo", ¡pero que paradójico! Si podría resumir vida hasta ahora el 80% de ella; he estado abajo, el 15 % he estado en punto intermedio o al menos sin deseos de morir… y el otro tanto… el otro tanto aunque no me guste admitirlo se lo debo al cabeza de huevo, solo recordar su cara y me hace sonreír… solo él. Solo él.

Como esa vez…

Flash back~

_Había amanecido, él sol me daba directo a la cara y me tallé los ojos, después de pasar la noche en un lugar desconocido me sentía extraño. Cuando me levanté él ya tenía hecho el desayuno, un par de huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y pan tostado…el chico de cabellos negros estaba en la cocina. Olía a café al parecer es su único vicio._

_Él se sentó en la mesa conmigo, tenía una metódica forma de hacer las cosas, de hecho todo lo hacía, demasiado perfecto. Los pequeños manteles, las cucharas y hasta los vasos. Todo en un estricto orden. _

_- buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, su mirada era demasiado profunda y hasta un poco melancólica, pero su rostro era muy gentil. _

_- nya- solo le contesté asintiendo, pues me avergonzaba un poco haber pasado la noche en la casa de un desconocido, y sobre todo que tuviera todo listo para un desayuno "familiar"._

_- Espero que te guste, nunca he tenido vistas así que no se que preparar – él me miraba penetrantemente, sin embargo algo en sus ojos me tranquilizaba. Di tres o quizá dos mordidas, al pan y luego tomé una cocharada del huevo frito, a decir verdad su comida era fatal, no podía haber tanta perfección y me sorprendía en verdad. _

_¡era la primera persona en mi vida que hacía que un par de huevos supieran, aunque no horribles, si bastante mal! Me levanté de la mesa, tenía que regresar, mi hermana debía de estar preocupada._

_- Tengo que irme – le contesté de forma poco gentil, nunca he estado acostumbrado al trato con las personas, por esta enfermedad casi no salgo y el único trato un tanto amable es con mi hermana mayor, quien me había cuidado. Para todos los demás yo no era otra cosa mas que una carga. _

_- Si, pero primero acaba tu desayuno, después saldremos juntos- me dijo mientras me sujetó del brazo, no creí que pudiera ser tan serio. A primera vista parecía alguien aunque amable; poco firme. Parecía más del tipo introvertido. - ya fue suficiente para mi estar aquí así que me voy…- luego sus palabras me molestaron, me soltó y dirigió su mirada a su desayuno._

_- Ehh! ¿tanto te molesta este lugar o te incomoda mi presencia?…- le contesté rápido pero él me alegó, sin dejar de ver su comida._

_- No, no eres tu; es solo que este lugar me trae malos recuerdos- su voz aunque en un principio sonó fuerte la fue bajando poco a poco. Fijando su vista en un portarretratos viejo que estaba frente a la mesa._

_-Disculpa... – le contesté un tanto sonrojado, tenía que dejar de actuar de esa forma tan infantil. El no tenía la culpa. Pero a mí me era muy difícil no actuar de esa forma._

_- salgamos juntos – me volvió a sonreír, a veces me pregunto si no se le acaban las sonrisas, él parecía que podía perdonar tan fácilmente a las personas. Suspiré un poco y luego recordé donde había dejado el auto._

_-mi auto no esta tan lejos- le dije mientras veía como quitaba los platos de la mesa._

_- Ah, el mío tampoco- y luego me respondía, parecía como si quedara pensando en muchas cosas y olvidara que yo estaba ahí. Sin duda alguna ese lugar le debía traer malos recuerdos. Alguna novia que debió tener. O tal vez muchas, o tal vez hasta su esposa. _

_La idea me molestaba un poco. No quise hablar con él. Tal vez estaba molesto. Siempre actuaba así de infantil. Entendí antes de salir de la cabaña que él tenía un recuerdo doloroso, era por su familia. Lo entendí por el pequeño altar con la foto y los crisantemos blancos que puso frente a la foto. El se encontraba solo._

_El camino fue tranquilo y una que otra vez nuestras manos se tocaron en algún tipo de roce romántico, pero no fueron más que intentos fugaces, creí que no lo volvería a ver pero la vida me jugó una broma._

_El y yo no despedimos… nos dimos la mano, y curiosamente su auto estaba estacionado casi al lado del mío. Él me acompaño al mío y antes de subirme mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo y yendo hacia él y sin más le abracé, no sé por qué. Solo quería sentirlo antes de irme, él me recibió con los brazos abiertos su cuerpo era cálido su abrazo era tierno y protector. Lo que más me sorprendió es que me dio un beso en la frente. Me sentí tan bien, luego me separe de él no lo quise verlo a los ojos subí a mi auto. _

_Tenía que irme sin duda Mine, mi hermana, debía estar preocupada, nunca había salido tanto tiempo de casa, y aunque estuviera enfadado siempre regresaba en menos de dos horas, pero esa vez había sido diferente. Estaba realmente molesto que solo tomé el auto y me fui sin rumbo. Después de estar una hora manejando vi una deviación de un bosque así que la tomé, dejé el auto y caminé. Sabía que no debía andar solo y sin medicina, pero ya estaba arto; medicinas transfusiones, y miles de cosas más, _

_Pero no sé si fue suerte o desgracia, pero no morí y pase la noche. _

_End Flash back~_

¿Dime donde has ido?

¿Donde esperas en silencio amigo?

Quiero estar contigo

Regalarte mi cariño

Darte un beso

Ver tus ojos

Disfrutando con los míos

Hasta siempre adiós mi corazón…

…

¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?

Siempre tuve algo que contarte

…

Recordar es bueno hace que el tiempo aquí se pase más rápido. Esa canción, no sé por qué; pero hacía que mi corazón se hundiera un profundo sueño. Ese día, a decir verdad, no quería irme, pero tenía que hacerlo, vi mi celular que había dejado en el auto tenía 10 mensajes y como 30 llamadas perdidas, todo de mi hermana, así que la llamé…

Ella me contesto alarmada, gritó y gritó, me preguntó dónde estaba y no sé que más sermoneo. Cuando llegupe un sermón más grande meestaba esperando; que mas daba…en ese momento le colgué y seguí manejando, mi vista se nubló un poco después de todo, estar sin esa mugrosa medicina traía repercusiones y ya habían pasado muchas horas sin tomarla. Sé que zigzaguee un poco el auto así que lo detuve ya estaba a punto de llegar al ciudad, y me encontraba muy débil y mareado. Salí del auto a tomar aire. Escuche como un auto se detuvo un poco adelante, sentí que todo daba vueltas nuevamente y sin más sentí como alguien me tomo por la espalda evitando que cayera. Sin duda era él

_Flash back~_

_- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaron, en seguida reconocí la voz, era él… no pude evitar sonreír, quería acercarme y sentir su calor._

_- Solo estoy mareado… no es nada… -le contesté tratando de separarme un poco. Después de todo no debía no podía simplemente dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, por un desconocido de ojos verdes que respondía al nombre de Oishi Shuychirou._

_-Yo te llevaré…- me dijo con voz fuerte, estaba molesto._

_- ¿Ehhh? estoy bien… y ¿qué haces aquí?- me di la vuela de repente, pero con mucho esfuerzo podía mantenerme en pie, así que él me detenía de los hombros._

_- ¡Vi como estabas conduciendo! iba atrás de ti… no te voy a dejar así -contestó algo desesperado _

_-Pero yo- _

_No me dejó terminar esa frase, me tomó en brazos y me cargó. Me subió a su auto, luego fue al mío lo estacionó en otro lugar. Me volvió a hablar; esta vez su voz era dura y fría hasta cierto punto me imponía._

_- No sé qué es lo que tengas y no creo que confíes en mi, tus razones debes de tener, pero no voy a permitir que alguien que esta tan cerca de mí se haga daño…_

_- Si- fue lo único que le contesté con la cabeza abajo. Sentí que me había regañado por conducir de esa forma. Fue la primera, de muchas veces que le me había regañado. Sentí que iba a llorar._

_- Te llevaré a tu casa, después de eso haz lo que quieras- él me seguía hablando fríamente, parecía ser alguien diferente y sobre todo frio._

_No puede más, no entendía bien porque me dolían esa palabras, sentí como unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, él detuvo el auto y me miró nuevamente no sabía cómo interpretar su mirada, luego el me llevó hacia él y me volvió a abrazar. Rompí en llanto, como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca antes lo había podido hacer. _

_Ni siquiera cuando me entere de esta enfermedad pude llorar de esa forma, pero en ese momento con saque todo lo que llevaba dentro y lloré como un niño pequeño… una y otra vez y sin fijarme lo dije… no sé porque pero se lo dije _

_- No quiero morir… no quiero morir sin saber que es la felicidad-_

_Sentí como él me abrazo mas fuerte no quería sepárame… _

_End Flash back~_


End file.
